ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
Weinderston (QAGS Supplement)
__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Weinderston The goblin territory of Weinderston is the most odd of any country. By far the most economically dominating force on the main contentent, constant urban sprawl and famed engineering have pushed the country to its very barriers. It is rumored that there is no spot of open grass left in the country. Visitors can see the country barriers just by the sudden wall of metal buildings and buisnesses. Skyscrapers are a recent invention, and the goblin capital of Coilspring boasts the largest one: Weinderston Enterprises 110 story building. On the top floor sits Chief Mechanic and sitting CEO of the country (Weinderston was incorporated years ago as Weinderston Enterprises for buisness reasons), the goblin Eerly Weinstein. Major Settlements & Regions Coilspring Weinderston is eccentually one large town (the capital of Coilspring), as its urban sprawl goes from border to border. However, the Districts of Coilspring have their own local names and Managers. Adventurers in the country can find anything they could imagine (and things they'd never) up for sale, and can offload any items they no longer wish to keep. New businesses come and go in the region daily, but with proper planning and management, Weinderston provides the best chances for econmoic ladder climbing. The urban sprawl is rampant and bad enough that the lower levels of the thickest parts of Coilspring are known worldwide for their crime rate and poverty levels. Murder, theft, rape, and other notable crimes run rampants. Runaways the world over find their way here. Seedy businesses or corrupt officials hide their shadowy deeds in these levels. Districts of Coilspring Coilspring is divided into 28 districts, each as large as other small countries. Some of the more notable districts include: * Coilspring Proper - The center Hub of the country where major politicians and corporations are based * Platlet - Situated in NorthWestern Winderston, headquarters of Scryer Securities * Old Coil - Next to Coilspring Proper, headquarters of Kennet & Ko. The Dead Scar In the northern span of central Weinderston lyes the dead scar. The urban area stops abruptly in this area. The area exists from the Yrengian border to the Holnstead border and was made during the two countries' major conflict. Near the center the Malsvirian government has erected a statue to commemorate the battle. A minotaur and an orc back-to-back holding each other's fallen comrade. Culture of Weinderston National Companies & Leaders Scryer Securities, LLC sells its policing services to the country, and are always looking to hire more Guardsmen to help out with the high crime rate of the region. Kennett and Ko. is the largest company (disregarding the country itself, that is) and is led by Expert Intellectual Kennett and his Kobold Knights Knit-Knu, Kent, and Kunta Koby. The company regularly employs adventurers to hunt down different treasures or devices and they pay very well. The famed aristocratic gnome TwoTone Trollbane has his offices in Coilspring, and runs both Tall Tales Taverns and numerous other buisnesses from his office here. He is constantly seeking help in getting rid of his main competition, the 'Bucket of Blood' tavern chain (which is actually a front for the International Thieves' Guild). ---- → Malsvir Category:BrowseCategory:Valgora CountryCategory:Valgora Setting Category:Homebrew